toonatopediafandomcom-20200213-history
IceWings
IceWings are a tribe of Pyrrhian dragons who have white, silver, or pale blue/purple scale colors. Along with their deadly frostbreath, IceWings are equipped with whip-thin tails, serrated claws, and the ability to withstand subzero temperatures. They live in the northwestern peninsula of Pyrrhia, or the "head of Pyrrhia", known as the Ice Kingdom, which is known for its cold winds and freezing temperatures. The IceWings supported Princess Blaze during the War of SandWing Succession, joining her alliance with the promise of a large portion of land near the SandWings' north border if she won. Some dragons thought that the area contained hidden treasure, since there were no other obvious reasons as to why the IceWings would be interested in land that was so far from their home and practically useless to their tribe. The IceWing tribe is divided into seven ranks - or circles - of skill, with one being the best and seven the worst. There are two separate divisions of this system, one for dragonets and one for adults. Before their seventh hatching day, IceWing dragonets climb up the ranks by hunting, training, performing good IceWing customs, and surpassing various tests given by the dragonets' parents or guardians. (For example, Winter was sent out to spend the night in a blizzard alone while he was still very young.) The current rank possessed by the dragonet on their seventh hatching day determines the course of the rest of his or her life, although adult dragons are still capable of dropping or gaining circles. Dragonets who were ranked in a high-ranked circle are housed in the queen's palace when they are adults, and are granted input on important political and tribal matters as well. This system is called the Gift of Order, which was enchanted by an IceWing animus named Frostbite over 2,000 years ago. Before the events of Darkness of Dragons, the IceWing and NightWing tribes had hated each other for a very long time, going all the way back to a war that took place almost 2,000 years before The Dragonet Prophecy. Later, in Darkstalker (Legends), it was revealed that the only IceWing animus at the time, Prince Arctic, wasn't "stolen" from the IceWing tribe like they had been told by Queen Diamond and the history scrolls. The reality was that Arctic had fallen in love with Foeslayer, a visiting NightWing diplomat, and had run away with her because Diamond would have never allowed their relationship to thrive in her kingdom. The IceWings thus waged war on the NightWings, and even 2,000 years later, the IceWings were still bitter over losing Arctic, and therefore any future animus dragons in the IceWing tribe. IceWings tend to be very proud, stiff, and arrogant dragons. Tribal pride isn't a secret among the IceWings, and thus their tribe consists of very haughty and uptight individuals. On the rare occasion that an IceWing interacts with a member of another tribe, it's usually very formal and forced; the IceWings believe that their tribe is superior than any other, and that the other tribes are just a footnote in the great IceWing sagas that told the history of Pyrrhia. Thus, the entire time they're talking to someone, it's usually with disdain. Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:People Category:Toons